


Toast

by Joe_Reaves



Series: The Wedding [6]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren makes a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

Joe took Lucas' hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him lovingly. "I can't believe this is really happening," he whispered. "I love you."

Lucas smiled back and then looked at their family who were all around them. Family by choice, not by blood, but family nonetheless. He watched as his new stepson, and wasn't that just a scary thought, stood up to make a speech.

"I promised Joe I wouldn't embarrass him or cause any trouble. I'm not even armed today." He grinned. "So - congratulations 'dad' and I promise the store will still be standing when you get home."


End file.
